


It's A LoVe Story (Baby Just Say Yes)

by His_Beautiful_Girl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duncan Sucks, Epic Love, F/M, Fluffyfest, Happy, Lilly Kane Lives, Secret Relationship, protective veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl
Summary: What if Lilly never slept with Aaron and therefore lived? But, what Logan said was true, it was over between them and they both knew it? What if Logan realized he was in love with Veronica and had been for a long time, and Veronica had the same realization?Veronica still discovers Jake and Lianne’s affair, and she has left town. However, since Lilly didn’t die, Keith still retains the position of Sheriff.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: MazzyPalooza2020





	It's A LoVe Story (Baby Just Say Yes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).



> This work is a gift for the amazing Jmazzy, for all the tireless work put into Trope-A-Palooza. This past July would have been a very different experience if not for you. Thank you for the bottom of my (and all of our) hearts.

**November 2003**

Logan pulled back from Veronica’s soft lips to catch a breath, moving kisses to her jaw and down her neck. Hips bucked up, causing both to moan, and he enjoyed the quivering of her body pressed against his. The soft sounds she made drove him crazy. A groan, gravelly and low from his throat escaped when her delicate fingers tugged his hair, not caring in the least that it was messing it from its artfully tossed style that took thirty minutes every morning to get right. All he wanted was for her to do it again.

“Hmm... Oh- Logan. Don’t stop!” Veronica’s voice breathy and her heart beating frantically in her chest. A beat in sync with his own heart.

“Not stopping.” Words murmured against sweet skin, locating that spot behind her ear that drove her wild. A press of his lips, sucking softly while a hand slid up to cup her breast through a t-shirt. The sigh escaping in response had him so hard it made his head spin.

The blaring alarm intruded on the couple’s private moment, and both teens let out a groan of discontent. After placing a few more kisses along her neck and more against her lips, Logan pulled back fully, gasping for breath. Hand moving back down to lightly rub against her hip. Deep brown eyes gazed into the beautiful blue ones of his girlfriend who was struggling to regain her own breath. With a tender smile, his fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I love the shorter hair, Sugarpuss. But why cut it?” A hand played with flaxen locks, fingers gently working their way through. Logan loved how soft it was, loved touching it. Hated the doing so, was being restricted to only these intimate moments they could steal away from the world and be together.

With a sweet sigh, Veronica cuddled against him. “Well, I love Lilly, but I’m tired of being a clone. For too long, I’ve let her dictate everything and the time has come for me to be me. She’s still my best friend, that won’t change… but I want to be Veronica, not Lilly’s friend.”

Logan nodded, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. “You’ve always been only Veronica to me. But I understand what you mean.” A heavy sigh escaped, and the smile morphed into a frown. “I’m tired of hiding ‘Ronica. I want to walk down the halls holding hands and be able to kiss you. I want to walk you to your classes.” Voice growing more wistful at the mental images.

Ronnie’s hand came to rest on his bicep. “I want that to. More than anything, Lo'. I just think we should give it more time. You and Lilly only broke up a month ago. I understand it’s over and neither of you wants to go back, I’m not worried about that. But I would like to preserve my friendship with her and yours with Duncan. Just a little longer, Logan. I don’t want to be a secret anymore either. No matter what, we won’t hide past Christmas, okay?”

At that, the bright smile reappeared, and expressive brown eyes lost the puppy dog sadness and shined. He gazed at the petite blond wrapped in his arms. _‘I love her. Don’t know when I fell in love, but it was a long time ago. I was just too wrapped up in Lilly drama to realize it. And of course, too wrapped up in Duncan drama, too. It's too early to say it though, I need to make sure she feels the same way.’_

With a clearing of the throat, he looked up through thick lashes. “I know Ronnie. You told the sheriff." He grinned, warmth swirling around in his belly. "If you were trying to keep me a secret, you never would have told him about us dating.” Logan pressed a kiss to her forehead, “We can wait until you’re comfortable. I don’t want you to lose Lilly either. Don’t want to lose DK, but I won’t tolerate him mistreating you. I don’t care what his problem is, I won’t allow him to treat you badly or say anything about you now or when we go public.”

“Luckily, in the world of Duncan Kane, I don’t exist anymore. He exists in mine, but only because I would like to understand what happened. I’ve moved on and I’m happy, there’s no desire to go back to the past. Maybe a tentative friendship since he is your best friend and I don’t want you to feel you’re in the middle, but that is all.”

Logan's gaze was adoring. She would never understand how much those words meant to him. The reassurance that even if Duncan were to come running up tomorrow and explain everything, she didn’t want to go back to him. He recognized it was stupid; he did, but they had once had that perfect teenage love and he didn’t think he could ever compete with that. What he could give was his everything and the promise that there would never come a time when Veronica would cease to exist in his world. Even if they didn’t work out, he couldn’t lose her from his life. They would work it out as friends. He prayed to whatever deity was there out that it wouldn’t come to that, but if it did, he would fight tooth and nail to keep her in his life. And she had promised the same on the occasions they talked about it.

The phone alarm sounded again, blaring and annoying. Veronica drew back with a huff, eyebrows drawn down into a ‘V’, pretty pink lips pouting. He fought the urge to kiss her while he turned it off. “Time for school, baby.”

With a nod, eyes down on his floorboards before raising to meet his, she tangled their fingers together. “I hate this too, I hope you know that. It sucks having to hide like this.”

Logan brought their entwined hands up and kissed each delicate finger. “Only for a little longer, then we’ll be free.”

Veronica sighed with an affectionate smile, leaning in to steal one last kiss. “I’ll see you later, Lo’.”

“See you later, Ronnie.” Logan’s lips pouted when she slipped out of his arms and car, walking around to her own. The petite blond fired up the LeBaron. Only taking off after straightening her clothes and fixing her makeup and hair.

After cooling down a few minutes longer, Logan climbed back into the front seat and retrieved a comb from the glove compartment along with hair gel. With a flip to bring the sun visor down and revealing the mirror, he set to work fixing his own hair and making sure there weren’t traces of V’s lip gloss on his face. After waiting the agreed upon ten minutes, he started the Xterra and headed toward school himself.

**It’s A LoVe Story (Baby Just Say Yes)**

The day was dragging, and Logan wasn’t entirely sure why. It was really no different from any other day. But there was a heaviness today, something in the air. A more intense longing in his heart while sitting next to Veronica in the two classes shared with each other. When talking to her. Frustrated at the inability to reach out and hold her hand, how he had to be careful about the looks he gave her. He noticed Duncan watching them and frowned at him. Duncan may be his best friend but what right or say did he have in anything to do with Veronica Mars. The asshole still refused to say what caused him to just pretend like she didn’t exist one day, not even having the decency to break up with her. The one time Logan pushed him, Duncan admitted it was nothing she did. Even if he and Veronica hadn’t gotten together, they had been friends since he moved here at twelve. He wasn’t about to drop that friendship just because Duncan couldn’t pull his head from his ass.

Logan found himself relieved when the bell rang, signaling lunch. At least there was an excuse to sit right next to her now, even if a bunch of others surrounded them. He made his way to the quad, thinking about the Chinese food he had ordered and double checking the mental list to make sure he ordered extra egg rolls and an order of strawberry Cheesecake wontons just for ‘Ronica. Maybe he couldn’t kiss her or hold her hand, but there were other ways to show affection in hiding. He saw the delivery guy making his way into the quad at the same time and met him, pulling out his wallet and adding a generous tip while taking the bags. Then, maneuvering his way over to the 09er table to slide into the seat on the other side of Veronica.

His breath caught and heart stopped for a moment when she turned, giving him a brilliant, beautiful smile, blue eyes saying things she couldn’t. He grinned back and opened the bags to hand out food. Heart singing when Veronica let out a delighted giggle, realizing that he remembered to not only get extras of her favorites but also dessert.

Lilly leaned around Veronica and gave Logan a wink and smile. “Good job keeping our girl happy, Logan. She’s been a little mopey lately and won’t tell me why. In fact-” The blond grinned slyly, eyes twinkling "the only time I see her smiling lately is when you're around."

“I live to serve, Lils.” Smirking back. Happy they were in a place where they were finding a friendship, past all the drama. He opened a carton of lo mein and grabbed his chopsticks, digging in. “I ordered extra if you want something.”

Lilly shook her head and gestured to her salad. “Thanks for the offer but it’s a diet week for me, so salads and water.”

Logan frowned, “Lilly, you don’t need to diet. You’re perfect just as you are. Don’t listen to the magazines.” Veronica backed him up, nodding enthusiastically in agreement while looking at her best friend.

“Yes, well, one can never be too careful about one’s figure.”

“That’s Celeste talking, Lils.” Veronica grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Don’t starve yourself, okay?”

Lilly and Veronica stared at each other for a moment before the older girl nodded and silently reached for a carton of beef and broccoli, along with a pair of chopsticks.

Logan shook his head while chewing; he would never understand it. His mother was the same way, practically starving herself, trying to achieve an appearance that he thought was beyond thin and was unattractive. Next to him, Veronica happily munched her way through lunch and he couldn’t help but smile. At least he didn’t have to worry about Veronica. His girl loved to eat and let no one shame her into not doing so. Also active between pep squad and soccer; she remained petite and light as a feather, almost seeming incapable of gaining weight.

Discreetly, Logan slipped a hand beneath the lunch table, snagging Veronica’s pinky finger with his own. _‘I want to hold her hand openly and put my arm around her. I want to kiss and cuddle her without caring who might see.’_ A sigh slipped out when his gaze drifted out toward the football field, seeing nothing, lost in thought. _‘And she wants the same thing. I’ve never had a girlfriend okay with public affection. Lilly always pushed me away and said I was too smothering. Veronica cuddles into me when I try with her, tell me how much she likes it.’_ He bit the inside of his cheek, _‘Why does everything have to be such a fucking mess? The thing is- I believe Lilly will be okay with it, I do. It’s Duncan’s reaction that has me so concerned. Not that he deserves to have a reaction after the way he treated her. But I don’t want to lose my best friend.’_

The shrill of the bell startled him, and reluctantly he let his pinky unhook from Veronica’s dainty one. Just in time too, as Duncan’s hand landed on Logan’s shoulder hard, much harder than normal, which caused him to frown. “What’s up, Logan? Haven’t seen you hittin’ the waves lately. Where you been?”

Reluctantly, he got up and gathered his things. He started walking with Donut back inside and towards history class. “Oh, you know, here and there. Things to do, people to see.”

They stopped in the hallway, leaning against the lockers. “Yeah? What people? I notice that you’ve been hanging out a lot with Veronica lately. What’s that about?”

Logan’s eyes narrowed, and temper flared. “So what if I have? She’s my friend, remember? You’ve been the one pretending she doesn’t exist and treating her like crap. Just because you want to be a dick doesn’t mean I have to be one too! If I want to hang out with Ronnie, I don’t need your permission.”

Duncan stepped forward, uncharacteristically aggressive, narrowing his own eyes, “Something going on that I should know about, Echolls?”

“Like?” Logan drew himself to his full height, back straight and shoulders squared, staring down his friend. He wouldn’t admit anything until Veronica agreed it was time to, but he wouldn’t back down from Duncan Kane. This bullshit game that Donut was playing was tiring, and he refused to play.

“You wouldn’t be making a move on my girlfriend, would you, best friend?” Blue eyes sparked, and Donut’s voice came out like a snarl.

“I’m not making a move on her.” Logan's brown eyes darkened. _‘It’s true, I’m not. I did, and she was happy to return it, but now that we are together I’m not technically making a move on her anymore.’_ Lips twisted into his signature smirk. “But what would it matter if I did? She isn’t your girlfriend. You-” he jabbed his finger into Duncan’s chest, “broke up with her, remember? Actually, you didn’t even have the balls to do that. Not man enough to tell her the truth, whatever it is. You just pretend she doesn’t exist. It must be nice to live in your castle with your every whim taken care of. But it must get awful fucking lonely in there. You threw away the best thing that will ever happen to you. For what? Because mommy didn’t approve? Is mommy going to run your entire life for you, Duncan?”

Faster than he ever would have thought DK could move, books spilled to the floor, and a fist came flying at him. But Logan was well versed in being ready for anything by his old man and dodged. The part of him holding back let loose, and he landed a punch directly into Duncan’s gut. But to his amazement, it didn’t even wind the other boy. In fact, except for the turning green part, Logan was fairly certain that Duncan Kane had just turned into the Incredible Hulk.

His (former?) best friend let loose a string of yells and words that would make a sailor proud. Fists pummeled, coming fast and harder each time. The only thing that saved Logan was that Duncan was so out of control he had no command over his aim, he was just throwing wildly. Still, the ones that landed hurt like hell and Logan knew his body would show the bruises later in the day. He landed his own punches in return, aimed with purpose and thrown hard. He was no stranger to fighting and fought dirty. But DK was in such a rage that nothing affected him. The punches that would lay out anyone else did zilch!

Duncan went low, ramming Logan against the lockers forcefully and before there was time to counteract, enormous hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing. It was at that moment the teachers finally emerged from the classrooms and there was shouting. Others were gathering around, but all he could do was claw at the hands that squeezed, pushing against his windpipe, not allowing the oxygen desperately needed. In desperation, Logan kicked out and connected, landing successfully in the other boy’s stomach and groin, but it had no effect. People were trying to pull Duncan away, pry his hands from around Logan’s throat, but without success.

Dark spots filled his vision, and his stomach turned over rebelliously, threatening to return the food he had eaten. _‘He’s going to kill me! It won’t be dad that does it after all. Veronica! Oh god, Veronica! I will never get to tell her I love her. Never see her face again, her smile, kiss her lips. Ver-’_ His body started to give into the sleep that was calling him.

“Logan! Oh my god, Logan! Duncan, what are you doing? Let go of him! You’re killing him!” Her voice sounded wrong to his ears. Shrill, high and full of panic as he slumped, body giving up its fight.

Then, the hands were off his throat, and he crumpled to the floor, gasping in oxygen harshly, head spinning and barely hanging onto consciousness. The gulping breaths burned like fire in his throat, but he took them, couldn’t get enough of them. A scream permeated the fog and his eyes snapped open, looking for his Veronica, terrified Duncan had turned the uncontrollable rage on to her.

A crackling sound filled the air and another scream while he fought to clear his eyes to see what was happening. The scream came from Duncan who was lying on the ground, body jerking and twitching violently. Clemmons was pulling Veronica away, her taser still in her hand, fire in her eyes as she screamed at the boy on the ground moaning.

“How dare you touch, Logan! I will make you pay! Do you hear me, Duncan Kane? This is just the beginning for what you’ve done. Don’t you ever touch him again!” Clemmons struggled against the raging petite girl who twisted and fought, intent on her prey who now cowered.

Mr. Clemmons lost the fight when she twisted away. Everyone back away, scared of her, Duncan desperately tried to push himself back through the crowd to hide. But this time she had a new target. A sob breaking free, body shaking, she rushed to Logan. There was a heavy thud when she dropped to her knees, setting the taser down after flipping it off but keeping it nearby, she placed her hands on his face. “Logan? Lo', talk to me if you can or just nod. Are you okay, baby? Oh god, Logan!”

Not caring the entire school was watching, only caring that his ‘Ronica had tears streaming down her face, Logan found his strength. Sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. Gently drawing her to him, rubbing a shaking hand down her back, he sat on the floor taking raspy breaths through an already swollen throat. In a gravelly voice he forced out, “Shh, it’s okay, Sugarpuss. I’m okay. You saved me. My own personal superhero. I’m okay, love.”

Veronica continued to cry, soft hands and wide, frightened eyes checking him over, assessing the damages until the EMT’s arrived. She wanted to go in the ambulance with him and he wanted her to. However, Mr. Clemmons overruled them, and insisted she wait for her father because of the school rules she had broken by being involved not only in a fight but also having a weapon at school.

In the ambulance he texted Lynn and had his mom already calling to talk to Clemmons. Veronica acted in self-defense of her son and Logan would likely be dead had it not been for her quick thinking and taser. Lynn even did all of this while driving to the hospital to meet him there

Before the doctor even made it into the room to examine Logan, both Keith and Veronica were there. And Lynn ushered Veronica back inside herself to be with him. She rushed to his side, and he couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His avenging angel. Lightly clasping his hand and feeding him ice chips to help ease the burning and swelling of his throat. A soft voice talking about silly little things, trying to keep things light. Soft lips pressed chaste, sweet kisses on his cheek and on the knuckles of his hand. But the flashing of her eyes while the bruises darkened around his neck, some of them individual finger marks, let him know that she was far from calm.

After some time, the doctor finally arrived, forcing Veronica to move to a chair while he examined the damage. When the man pressed against his throat, ‘Ronica was nearly ready to tase him for the pain he was causing her boyfriend. He gauged the swelling, ordered some x-rays and a CAT scan, and left the room. Lynn, decidedly upset and claiming to be ill, left the room to call Aaron and then go home. Logan didn’t care who did what as long as his angel stayed with him.

Logan spent the time dozing off and on, her head laying on the mattress beside him, their hands clasped together, waiting for the different technicians to arrive for the tests. Veronica kept watch, as they weren’t sure about a concussion yet. He more than deserved the rest. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time passed, the doctor returned with results.

“Mr. Echolls, where is your mother?”

Logan tried to speak, but it was too painful, so Veronica quickly took over. “Lynn wasn’t well, so she headed home.”

Dr. Walsh frowned but continued as he was sixteen, so in charge of his own medical decisions. “Yes, well, given the damage you’re damn lucky, young man.”

Logan merely lifted an eyebrow in response and Veronica snorted but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

“The damage could be much worse. You have a concussion, but it’s on the lower end of the spectrum of severe. You have some coordination problems, but that isn’t surprising. However, you were able to answer who and where you are and the date and all the other answers to the annoying questions the nurse asked you.” He paused and gave the two teens what Logan thought the doctor thought to be a reassuring smile. It wasn’t, it was cold and detached.

“As for your neck. It sustained a lot of pressure, Mr. Echolls, and I’m frankly surprised you didn’t lose consciousness longer than you did. You have a hell of a lot of fight in you, kid. There is extensive soft tissue damage and damage to your pharynx, which is part of your esophagus and also damage to your larynx, otherwise known as your voice box. In addition, you have visible swelling around your C1 through C4 in your cervical spine, which is in your neck.”

He paused before stepping over to grab a chair and pull it up to the bed. “In reality, we aren’t truly going to have the answers as to the damage until all the swelling goes away. Until then, you’re going to need to be exceptionally careful when eating, the damage to your larynx is going to make swallowing more difficult and could easily cause you to choke. The soft tissue damage and cervical spine damage is going to be painful, I won’t lie and there isn’t a lot we can do about it. We can’t even give you pain medication because it’s too dangerous and puts you more at risk for aspirating. All we can offer is Tylenol for pain, ice and rest. You need to rest and not talk as much as possible. Use your phone and text or write out a message to someone and don’t speak unless you have to.”

Veronica clutched Logan’s hand carefully, looking at him, blue eyes filled with tears before glancing back at the doctor. “Will there be permanent damage?”

Dr. Walsh sighed, “I don’t know yet. He could develop difficulty breathing, which may require a future surgery. His voice may change, never regain the strength it had. Logan, you may have neurological damage that we just aren’t able to see yet. And we need to keep a close eye on your lungs to make sure you don’t develop pneumonia. The good news is you’re young and healthy. That will be a big factor in your recovery. But only time will really tell where we stand.”

Logan nodded before letting his head fall back to the pillow, knowing this was the best answer they were going to get. Teeth biting his bottom lip, he gave Veronica’s hand a squeeze, hoping to convey the last answer he wanted. A gentle press back reassured him she did, “When can he go home?”

“Given your cognition is clear. As long as someone can be with you constantly for the next three days to make sure that the concussion is not worsening, I was prepared to let you go home tonight. But your mother isn’t-”

“-I’ll be staying with him.” Veronica interrupted. Both men looked surprised, though for different reasons.

Logan found himself overwhelmed at the prospect of Veronica wanting to care for him. _‘She wants to take care of me? Someone wants to take care of me? Or is she just saying that so I can go home? How is she going to get the Sheriff to agree if it really is her intention to stay with me?’_

With a raised eyebrow, Dr. Walsh appraised the petite young woman, and it was evident by his expression that he wondered how she planned to take care of the strapping boy in the bed. “You realize you must wake him every hour the first twenty-four hours. After that, I still want him woken every three hours for the next twenty-four after that. Unless there is someone to help you, you’ll get very little sleep. He’ll need a lot of help.”

An icy look stopped the doctor from speaking, and Veronica’s voice came out cool. “I understand you mean well telling me this, but I don’t appreciate being talked down to. I realize I’m petite, but there is nobody on earth who can care for Logan better than I can. Nobody will care for Logan better than I can, ever, including his parents. I love him and I will do whatever needs doing to make sure he is okay, whether it be for the next twenty-four hours or the rest of his life I plan to be there.”

Again, both men stared in shock at her admission and confident statement. Dr. Walsh cleared his throat after a time, “Yes, well, that will be satisfactory. I’ll start working on his release papers then. Have you out of here as soon as we can tonight.”

Veronica nodded, waiting for him to leave before turning back to regard Logan, trepidation now clear on her face. Tongue darting out to lick his lip, opening his mouth to speak before realizing that he couldn’t. Eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he mimed that he wanted his phone. With shaking hands she retrieved it and then sat biting the corner of her lip while he carefully typed, actions slowed by his injuries.

It took forever to put the words on the screen, but looking up, he noticed her biting her lip. Free hand coming up and with his thumb, he drew her lip away from her teeth, brushing it softly to soothe it. Hand cupping her face, chocolate brown eyes gazed into cerulean blue, fingers tenderly brushing her soft cheek.

Lost in each other’s gaze, she started a bit when the phone got pressed into her hand. His larger hand squeezing gently around hers, urging her to read the words.

**[You said you love me. That you wanted to always be here to take care of me.]**

Veronica glanced up and in a breathy voice that trembled whispered, “I did- I do”

He nodded back down to the phone, directing her eyes back to the screen. **[I love you too, Veronica. I’ve wanted to say that for weeks now, but scared you didn’t feel it like I did. I want to take care of you always too. I’ve been in love with you for so long, longer than even I realized.]**

Again looking up, this time smiling she breathed out, “Me too, I mean I’ve been in love with you since that day on the soccer field I think.”

Logan grinned and nodded down to the phone again. **[How are you going to talk your dad into letting you stay with me?]**

“You leave that to me. I’ll use my head tilt and these baby blues. He can’t resist that.”

Logan snorted a little. It was true, nobody could resist her head tilt, but this was asking a lot of the Sheriff and he had his doubts it would work. But, even if it didn’t, that she wanted to take care of him meant the world.

“Oh, ye of little faith.” She looked down to see the last thing he had written and burst out laughing in response.

**[Our secret is out now. The whole school saw us.]**

“Oh yeah, you’re right. But I can’t bring myself to care that we outed ourselves and there was no way I was going to let Duncan Kane keep hurt you. I’ve never been so scared in my life. You can defend yourself, I’ve seen it time after time. But he was like the hulk or something… nothing was hurting him. Are you mad about it?”

Logan shook his head. If she hadn’t stepped in, DK would have killed him. Duncan wasn’t who he thought he was, or had changed, or maybe Logan was just finally seeing him without blinders. He wouldn’t have chosen for this to be the way it happened, if only for Veronica’s sake. Now though, when he returned to school, he could hold his girlfriend’s hand, walk her to class, kiss her, drive her to and from school. They could go out on actual dates. His thoughts suddenly stopped falling on Lilly. With a glance back to Veronica, he frowned. He really hoped she wouldn’t lose her best friend.

“Thinking about Lilly?”

He nodded, amazed that Veronica understood him so well by his expression that she knew what was on his mind.

She sighed, “I hope that we’ll work it out. The breakup was months ago, and she’s moved on, so it’s likely she will let it go. She always used to make comments about how you and I would make a cute couple and things of the like, so I’m not entirely sure she’ll be mad about it. But we’ll see. Either way, I don’t regret it. I choose you, Logan Echolls. I want to be with you.” Soft lips pressed to each of his knuckles, like she could kiss away the pain. And maybe she could, because it didn’t seem to hurt as much now.

Brown expressive eyes glanced down and then up to meet quizzical blue ones. Once again taking up his phone, he typed, smiling a little. **[Lilly knew.]** The confession felt good to make. **[She knew I liked you- later knew I was falling in love with you.]**

Veronica’s hand tightened on his, and she nodded. “I guess I’m not completely surprised. I think she had an inkling I reciprocated.”

She stayed quiet, playing with his fingers, and Logan rested, the ache in his throat steadily growing worse. After what felt like forever, she squeezed his hand again and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go talk to my dad, Lo'. I’ll be right back.”

By the time she returned, Logan had dressed in his clothes and was ready to get the hell out of this place. He looked up when the door opened, sure that she would come to tell him Keith had said no. Instead, a sweet smile lit up her face, making his heart pitter-patter in a way that only she could.

“Well, he’s not happy, but agreed to it after talking to your mom who promised we would have supervision.” A roll of her eyes let him know what she thought of that, but they both knew full well his parents couldn't care less, so it wasn’t something they had to worry about. The troubled expression that stole across her face had him frowning and waiting anxiously for her next words. She opened her mouth but then clamped it shut and shook her head a little, letting another smile replace the sadness that had been in her eyes. He would have to remember to ask her about that when they were alone.

“Ready to blow this joint? The nurse said you’re all ready and you have your papers, so you’re free to leave.”

Logan nodded emphatically and slid off the bed where he was sitting, closing his eyes for a moment against the dizziness that washed over him. Veronica’s small hand slid into his and she linked their fingers together, and when the moment passed he opened his eyes to give her a small smile. He was aching all over now and wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into his bed.

With movements more carefully than usual, the two made their way to a concerned and waiting Keith Mars, who carefully put his arms around the boy in a hug and whispered, “I’m glad you’re alright son. Let’s get you home and settled, huh?”

Logan closed his eyes briefly again as the Sheriff hugged him. While it was true that he had a couple run-ins with the law for stupid stuff, Mr. Mars had always treated him nicely. And he’d always loved spending time at their house. It didn’t even bother him when the man called him ‘son’ like it did when others did, or especially when his own dad did. With a nod at the Sheriff’s words, he pulled back to find Veronica’s hand again.

**It's A LoVe Story (Baby Just Say Yes)**

_May 13, 2006_

After being picked up from the Neptune Grand, where he and Wallace had gotten ready, Logan sat in the back of the limo, taking in deep breaths. When the car stopped he let himself out instead of waiting for the driver, smoothing down his cobalt blue tie and straightening the matching vest and then black jacket of his tux. He straightened his cuffs before reaching down and picking up the box containing Veronica’s corsage and his boutonniere carefully. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. But something about this night was different, special, and he wanted to give Veronica the perfect evening.

Long strides took him to the front door where he knocked twice. Mr. Mars, an amused smile on his lips, opened it instantly, “Logan, so nice to see you. You’re looking a little pale. Not nervous, are you? It’s only prom, you and Veronica did go last year. I remember the drama over finding just the right dress and what if you didn’t like it?!” Keith affects a high dramatic voice toward the end, throwing up the back of his hand against his forehead before bursting out laughing.

Alicia, Keith’s new wife of six months, came up behind him and cuffed him on the back of his head. “Logan, don’t you look dashing. And Keith, you give him some slack. It’s a big thing, going to your senior prom. It’s a memory that can last a lifetime. Logan just wants to make it special. We do not need your sarcasm.” With a soft and kind smile toward the still nervous Logan, she beckoned with her hand. When he got close enough, she hugged him carefully, making sure not to wrinkle his tux, and whispered to him. “Veronica is nervous too. I suspect you both just want to make a special memory of tonight and there is nothing wrong with that.”

Logan smiled, grateful for her words. He did want to make tonight memorable, and he had a plan. They were getting closer and closer to graduation, and it all seemed like it was happening so fast. Though he and Veronica already had the plans in place to move out East, both being accepted to Harvard, together in the fall, it felt like everything was changing around them. He knew that more changes were to come, as was the way of life.

Certainly, his world has changed in some fundamental ways in the past two and a half years. When Veronica stayed to care for him after the fight with Duncan, it set into motion a course of events that turned everything upside down, for the better. His body had been so sore the day after the event, and Veronica had been helping him dress after a shower. He was still not thinking with a rational mind, or he never would have let her. But he had, and that was when she discovered the scars covering his back. For the first time in his life, Logan didn’t want to lie about it. So, he trusted Veronica with his secret.

Not sure how she would respond, his voice shook while admitting everything Aaron did or had done and how his mother sat by knowing it happened. Veronica responded by wrapping her arms around him, stroking his hair and holding him against her. Whispered how she loved him and how she wouldn’t let Aaron Echolls hurt him anymore. That day, a million pounds lifted off his shoulders. Over the course of the next week, they grew even closer, cuddling in bed and talking late into the night. She convinced him he needed to trust her father and tell him. Most importantly, she listened to his concerns, his fears that his father would do something to Keith if he went after him. That Aaron could hurt Veronica. She listened and validated his feelings as legitimate. But, she also convinced him that if anyone could do anything, it was Keith Mars.

That conversation a few weeks later, done in the warmth of the Mars family living room, was the most difficult of his entire life. But his beautiful girl sat beside him, holding his hand and lending him her strength when he needed it. That was the day that Logan gained a surrogate father. Keith took him under his wing, not only protecting him, but giving him the same love Logan saw Keith give Veronica.

That was also the day Logan Echolls moved in with Keith and Veronica Mars. It was a little awkward at first and Keith set down some pretty strict ground rules, which made sense given the teenager’s relationship. There had been some worry that living in the same house would cause their relationship problems, but it turned out to be nothing. It gave them a chance to not only grow closer as a couple but also as better friends and a family.

Neither Veronica nor Logan were sure what the Sheriff said to Aaron or Lynn. But he came home the next day after their talk with the information that Logan would move in with them for good and that his parents had agreed to give guardianship over to Keith. That following weekend, they went over and packed up his room and belongings and moved him permanently into the house. Shortly afterward, Aaron and Lynn moved to England for a career opportunity, saying they were grateful to a family friend for looking after their son so he didn’t have to disrupt his life. The public assumed that they remained close given the interviews, but in reality Logan talked to his mother once a month and hadn’t seen either parent since the day he packed up his stuff.

Six months later, another change came when The Fennel’s moved to Neptune. After a run-in in a coffee shop, Keith and Alicia were smitten. Her son Wallace easily joined Logan and Veronica’s group of friends, and her younger son Darrell became a little brother to not just Wallace but also Logan and Veronica. In September 2005, Keith and Alicia married in a small ceremony on the beach, with just the family present. They all moved to a larger house and slipped into an easy, happy life.

A few blinks brought Logan back to reality. Grateful to the woman who had never tried to become his mom, but was never-the-less his mother in every way he hugged her back. “Thanks, Alicia.”

She smiled and patted his arm. “Did you boys have an alright time getting ready at the hotel? Did you have someone get pictures of you both since I wasn’t there to get ones of you and Wallace?”

With a solemn nod in affirmation, before Logan broke out into a grin, “Yes ma’am. You don’t think we’d be so dumb as to not obey your orders, do you?”

Keith’s hand landed on his shoulder, “Good answer, son.” The older man chuckled and squeezed Logan’s shoulder affectionately. “I’m sure Veronica will be down any moment. She’s been on a Skype call with Lilly for that last few hours so she could advise her preparation process.” The sheriff rolled his eyes, “Like my daughter needs any help to be beautiful. I’m pretty sure it’s just been an excuse for a long gossip session.”

Logan was about to respond when the sound of a door opening on the second floor and then the sound of heeled footsteps followed. He watched, eyes trained to the top of the stairs for his first glimpse of her. She came into view and their eyes met. Veronica smiled, brilliant and sweet, eyes bright and beautiful.

He lost the ability to breathe, could only stare at the vision.

She looked ethereal, a goddess come down from the heavens. A soft chiffon floor-length gown started in the darkest of blues, flowing down to an empire waist, and then drifted lightly down around her delicate curves, where around her hips it lightened a bit at a time, swirling around her legs in an ombre effect until it matched the cobalt blue of his tie, vest and pocket square. One shouldered with crystal beading along the shoulder strap and more on the left side as if it were a snowflake wrapping gently to show off the beautiful form it covered. Delicate silver shoes, appearing as if encrusted with diamonds, peeked out as she took one step at a time down to him. Her hair in a complicated updo of twists and swirls ending at the base of her skull, and around her neck the simple diamond and platinum pendant that he had gifted her this last Christmas. The matching diamond and platinum earrings he had entrusted to Alicia to give her after he left this morning glittering in her ears as she smiled at him, gliding down the stairs.

Logan was just remembering how to take a breath when she reached the bottom and turned a slow circle, giving them all the complete picture. Her dress was almost backless, save for the two diagonal straps and two horizontal straps that ran across her smooth, perfect skin. His mouth was dry, and he wondered again how he was so lucky that she had chosen to be with him.

Keith stepped over and kissed her cheek gently, “Honey, you look beautiful.”

Alicia smiled and gave Logan a little push to get him moving, reminding his body that he there were things to do. He made his way to his girlfriend, “Wow- I mean- wow.” Somehow, he found his words. “You’re stunning, ‘Ronica. Like an angel.”

Pink tinged her cheeks when she looked up and took his appearance in as well. “You look so handsome, Lo’.” She reached up, straightening his tie and pocket square before stepping back to beam at him again.

It was then that Logan remembered the box in his hand. He presented it shyly to Veronica while biting his lip. When asked if she wanted to pick out her own corsage or have it be a surprise, she told him surprise. All he had to go by was the color she gave him while deciding on which flowers and design.

Gently taking the box, her smile softened and she let her fingers graze against his before pulling away completely. “Thank you, Logan.” She opened the box carefully to reveal the flowers inside. A soft gasp escaped her and her free hand came up to cover her mouth for a moment, gaze darting up to his and then back down to the flowers. “They’re lovely and so perfect!” Her voice came out soft and she glanced to Alicia, who came forward to take a peek.

“You did a wonderful job picking them.” Alicia praised. “Why don’t you let me hold the box, Veronica. That way you two can put them on one another. Keith, you better have that camera ready to take pictures!”

Logan hoped nobody noticed the slight tremble in his hands as he cautiously took out the corsage made up of mini white cymbidium orchids and blue forget-me-nots, arranged artfully for a petite wrist with a dark blue satin ribbon running through the arrangement and crystals placed strategically to catch the lights. With a bashful smile, he opened the bracelet for Veronica to slip her slim wrist through and then adjusted it slightly so it fit securely.

“They’re just beautiful, Lo. And they match perfectly.” Veronica held up her wrist, turning it this way and that a bit, watching the crystals glitter and then turned a beaming smile and soft eyes onto her boyfriend again.

“They’re nowhere near as beautiful as you, ‘Ronica.” He slid his hand to hers and leaned in to brush his lips across the back of her delicate one. The light pink that once again rose made him smile. He loved that he could still make her blush. The sound of a camera clicking in the background let him know this was all being captured on film.

After a soft squeeze, she let go of his hand. Veronica stopped herself from biting her lip when her hands moved to the simple white rose boutonniere accented with a few blue forget-me-nots, laid on some simple green leaves. With a glance first at Logan and then at Alicia, she eyed the pin that would hold it in place. “I don’t want to stab you like I accidentally did last year and at homecoming.”

Logan did his best to hold back his chuckle, knowing she really felt bad about both incidents. “You didn’t hurt me Bob- Veronica, and you didn’t draw any blood. No harm done. Go ahead, do your worst.” He smiled what he hoped was an encouraging smile at her, brown eyes soft with love.

“Maybe Alicia should do it, instead.” She turned slightly to the older woman, who responded with a kind smile.

“How about if I just guide you?”

Veronica nodded, and the tension melted from her shoulders.

“Why don’t you step up on that bottom step. I think the height will help.”

This made the petite blond laugh, but she soon stepped up on the bottom step and Logan stepped closer to her. With the older woman’s guidance, Veronica fastened the flowers to the lapel of the tuxedo jacket with no trouble. He leaned down and let their foreheads touch for a moment, gazing into her eyes, saying with them what there were no words for. The clicking of the camera brought them out of their bubble and they both smiled. Logan offered his arm, “Shall we, Ms. Mars?”

“We shall, Mr. Echolls.” Veronica smiled wide, sliding her arm through his and resting her hand on his forearm before stepping down.

“Halt! We haven’t done pictures yet, and if you think you kids are getting out of here without pictures… Have you met my wife?” Keith’s laugh rang through the house, and the other three soon started laughing with him.

Thirty minutes and a million pictures later, they were finally ready to leave. Keith looked at the both of them, a mixture of softness and firm parental guidance in his expression. “Okay, we agreed you can go to the after parties and you probably won’t be home until the morning but I want you to promise me you’ll be responsible. I won’t pretend I don’t know what happens. But you both have a good head on your shoulders, so if you need anything, you call. I don’t care if you’ve been drinking, you call, understand?”

They nodded their agreement and smiled. Keith stepped forward and first carefully gave Veronica a hug before stepping over to give one to Logan. “Be safe and have fun tonight.” Alicia snuck in a hug to both and they were out the door and to the limo, the driver waiting to open the door and let them slide in.

[ ](https://imgur.com/NSTEVIp)

The school had decided to hold the prom at the Neptune Country Club, thanks to some very persuasive and influential seniors, including Logan himself. The theme ‘Enchanted Evening’ expressed throughout with decorations that started from the moment the couple stepped out of the limo. An archway, draped in flowing chiffon's of creams, the lightest blue, and shimmering silver welcomed them. An attendant, dressed in a smart uniform, smiled and after looking at their engraved invitation, opened a silver gate to let them in, revealing the walkway to the entrance of the club. Spotlight hidden cleverly lit up the trees in blues and pinks and purples and a soft white, creating an array of colors as they made their way up to the walk. Another attendant bowed as he opened the door to grant entrance inside.

They served dinner in the dining room, rented out completely to the school. A ceiling made up of draping wisterias in the palest blue and creams made the air fragrant. Ficus trees were in the corners and intermittently placed in the room, soft glittering fairy lights making them glow, silver candles made up the centerpieces on the tables and were lit on tall, Gothic looking candelabras throughout the room, giving it romantic atmosphere while soft piano music drifted around. Tables of eight made sure that nobody sat by themselves, and Logan and Veronica enjoyed a dinner of filet mignon, finger potatoes with fresh herbs, and salad with Dick, Mac, Wallace, Jackie, and shockingly Weevil and Carmen. After a dessert of chocolate cake for Veronica and crème brûlée for Logan, they had a spectacular time, taking both taking formal pictures and then mugging for the camera in group pictures together before heading out into the garden to dance.

The enchanted evening theme extended to the outdoors with lanterns filled with candles glowing softly, lighting the walkways where couples could stroll and sit on one of the benches. They had turned the center circular fountain down, allowing the water trickled lightly from the top tier to the middle and finally down to the bottom. In the bottom there were champagne colored balloons floating, lit up by the fountain’s interior light, some strung up to make it appear like magical bubbles were floating up into the night sky. More twinkle lights floated in the branches of the trees, giving a magical atmosphere to the whole area. In a large cleared area, a dance floor was set up, a D.J. was playing music while bodies moved together in couples and in groups. Off to the right, a large tree, constructed of metal and draped in white lights, held a box in front of it. It was a wishing tree. To the left there was a stand where small pieces of paper and pens were available for the seniors to write their wishes for their life to come and drop it into the wishing tree box. A discreet sign said the box would be sealed, the wishes inside and buried after tonight. And, as if the night understood how special it was, the sky was clear, a full moon hung and stars glittered above the class as they celebrated.

Hours later, Logan pulled Veronica to him to kiss her. They had been dancing, both with friends and as a couple since they arrived outside. “Take a walk with me, Bobcat?”

She beamed and nodded, slipping her hand onto the arm he offered her while they strolled away from the crowd. Logan retrieved a bottle of water from a table of refreshments, sharing it with her before they continued down the path. In no rush, strolling along the path, the warm night air around them, a comfortable silence between them, admiring the beauty of everything.

As they neared a secluded bench, Logan fought the urge to bring his free hand up to pat his tuxedo jacket, knowing it was there but wanting to check that the item he placed earlier before coming to pick up Veronica. “Want to stop and sit down for a moment?”

“Yeah, that would be great. I can’t believe dancing takes so much energy.” Veronica’s laugh filled the surrounding air.

Logan gently helped her sit before taking the seat beside her. Instead of sliding up next to her and wrapping his arm around her like normal though, he shifted, angling his body toward her, taking her left hand in his and lightly caressing her fingers. “I love you Veronica. And- and I have something I want to give you tonight.”

Blue eyes glowed with warmth, and a soft smile lifted her lips. “I love you too, Logan. You already gave me such a beautiful but unnecessary gift,” her left hand rose and she fingered the glittering diamond in her ear. “You know that I don’t need them right? Or anything else. All I want and need is you in my life and I’m happy. This night has been perfect.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her to silence whatever was going to come next. “I know, and that’s why I love to give you presents, when you let me get away with it.” He touched the end of her nose with his fingertip and grinned. “I can and have the means to. It also makes me happy to see the expression on your face. I know the last thing you want me for is my money. This gift though-“ His breath hitched, and he ran his free hand through his hair, “This is something special.” Chocolate brown eyes gazed into her and he took a steadying breath.

“Okay.” Veronica whispered. There was knowledge that this was going to be another defining moment in their relationship. With a tender smile, she stayed quiet, giving his hand a squeeze, letting Logan do this in his own way.

“Veronica, I knew when we met at twelve-years-old that you were special. I fell in love with you back then without realizing it, but thought you could never love someone like me. I thought I was broken and rotten and could never be good enough for you. But you proved me wrong in so many ways. By some miracle, you fell in love with me too. You helped to show me I’m not broken or rotten. You helped me gain my freedom. Then you opened your family to me and gave me something I wasn’t even sure existed except on the movie screen.”

Tears glittered in her eyes, threatening to spill, and Logan cupped her cheek, resting their foreheads together.

“You support me, defend me, and call me out when I’m wrong. Most of all, you love me. There aren’t words created for how much I love you, Veronica Mars. We’re young, but I know that you are it for me. I want to live my life with you, I want to experience this epic life with you and some day grow old together. We’re too young right now to marry, but I wanted to give you this.”

A nervous breath made its way out of his throat as he drew back a little, Logan slid his hand into the inner jacket pocket and withdrew the ring hidden there. “It’s a promise ring. I promise to love you until my dying breath. And someday, when we’re both ready, whether that be after college or some time before, I hope to replace it with an engagement ring.” He swallowed hard over the lump in this throat, fingers trembling as they held the ring. “Will you wear it?” The voice that had been so strong throughout his entire speech now came out as a whisper.

Veronica’s gaze moved from the ring to his eyes twice before her hands cupped his cheeks and leaning in, her lips pressed to his gently. “Yes.” She kissed him again. “Yes, Logan, yes. What hand am I supposed to wear it on?”

Mouth breaking into a smile, he took up her left hand again, kissing her ring finger as he slid the platinum band with a forget-me-not comprising six pink sapphire ‘petals’ and a small diamond center on. “When we get engaged, you move the promise ring to your right hand as your engagement ring takes the place of this one.” Lips pressed to her delicate fingers again and eyes filled with love looked up at her through lashes.

“It’s stunning and a perfect fit. I love you, Logan. You bring so much meaning to my life, give me strength when I think I don’t have any. You’re my biggest cheerleader, but you’re not afraid to criticize when I need it. I can’t wait to spend all of my forever with you. And someday, I can’t wait to get up and tell you that in front of everyone when we marry.”

“I love you too, Ronica.” All my tomorrows are yours.

"And all of mine are yours, Logan."

Music drifted back to where they sat and Logan, recognizing the song, stood and bowed. “May I have this dance?”

With a giggle, Veronica took his offered hand and rose, “You may, good sir.”

With that, Logan swept her into his arms, holding her close while her arms looped up around his neck. He hummed as she sang along softly to ‘You and Me’ by Lifehouse. The world forgotten as they got lost into each other and the night.

**The End (or more aptly) Just The Beginning.**

**Author's Note:**

> There is an accompanying playlist I made while writing this story. You can find it on Spotify here...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1pUlWRy5Ot6QYe0lqfMZ2A?si=29N_StU4Qkuj5Kklh5xnOg


End file.
